Of Mice and Men Epilogue
by Zamaria71996
Summary: This is an epilogue I wrote for my English class in tenth grade (which was two years ago) since we finished the book, "Of Mice and Men", and the teacher wanted us to create an epilogue for it and graded it as well. This story is a little old because of doing it two years ago but its good in my opinion though. Hope you like it! Please read and review it.


Dalton McHenry

Mrs. Carlo

CP English 10

February 28, 2012

Epilogue

Later that night when George shot Lennie, he went to the cathouse with Slim and got a drink to try to forget it. George said to Slim, "I regret killing Lennie but I had to or else Curly would've killed him." Slim replied, "Curly would've killed him if you didn't and it wouldn't be good for Lennie to die like that."

"I guess you're right Slim, if I wouldn't have killed Lennie, Curly would've given him a painful and terrible death. I should've tried to save him and have him escape, but at least Curly didn't get to him before I did." Slim replied, "It was the only choice for him to escape from Curly. If Lennie could've escaped, Curly wouldn't stop looking for him and find him eventually."

"Well, at least I can try to earn some money and get a house and a family. Except, it wouldn't be the same without Lennie around. I'm going to leave and go back to the bunk house and sleep on this and hope tomorrow would be better." Slim replied, "Ok, see you later George. I'll see you tomorrow back at work." "Ok, see you tomorrow back at work."

The next day, George got out of the bunk house and went to work and he was still thinking about Lennie at the time. "I can't stop thinking about what happened to Lennie yesterday, but I have to forget about it for now and don't let it cross my mind." Curly came over happily and angrily at the same time to George. "Hey George! It's a good thing you killed Lennie yesterday, but I wanted to kill him myself for what he did to my wife." George replied, "I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to forget about it and continue working until I have enough money to get a house." "Oh, are you still going to let Candy and Crooks live with you?" "Yes, I am still going to let them live with me since they feel unwanted and are trying to help me buy the house from the old couple." "Ok, but just for your sake, Candy and Crooks might not be around to help you out. Ok, see you later back at the bunk house." "Ok, I'll see you later as well then." Curly walked away from George leaving George alone working.

Later that day, George went back to the bunk house and played euchre with the other guys. Candy then came over and asked George, "Are you still upset about yesterday with Lennie?" George then replied, "Would you mind not talking about it?! I just want to forget about it since it hurts that Lennie died." George then stood up and walked to his bed and layed down looking up at the ceiling. Candy walked up to him and asked him, "Are we still going to get the house since I got four hundred-bucks already saved up?" "I'm actually not sure yet since I do have two-hundred bucks already and Crooks has one-hundred bucks and that makes a total of seven-hundred bucks, which is more than enough to get the house. I'm still not sure since I wanted to be with Lennie and us two could live together and have all that we wanted." "I know, but you have to forget about Lennie since he's the past and this is the present. Let's go get the house by the end of the month since we would have more money to get all the animals, food, and other things we might need." "Ok, but we have to go asked Crooks if it's ok for him." "Ok, you can go asked Crooks now and see you tomorrow possible." "Ok, I go ask him now." George then stood up and walked out of the room and went to Crooks's room.

George then entered Crooks's room a couple of minutes later. "Crooks, I got something to ask you?" Crooks then turned around and replied to George, "Yes, what is it?" "Candy and I were wondering if all three of us could go buy the house at the end of the month." "No! I want to go now or at least by the end of this week." "But, Candy and I have already decided to go together at the end of the month." "Well, you just have to pick either go with me and go to the house this week or go with Candy and go to the house at the end of the month. You decide what you want to do." "Well, I'll go with Candy since we agreed to go at the end of the month and I need a little more time to get more money to help buy additional things for the house." "Fine then. I'll go by myself and get the house." "But, you don't have enough money to get the house." "Then, I forced them to give it me." "No, you can't go and do that and I won't allow you either." "What are you going to do, kill me or something?" "No, I wouldn't do that to you." "Ok, then. Just get out of my room and my sight." "Ok, I won't bother you anymore." George then left the room and went back to his own room and Candy looked at him.

Candy asked George, "What did Crooks say?" "He said he wants to go at the end of the week and not the end of the month. He also said he'll force them to give it to him." "He can't do that, especially the couple who lives there promised they will give it to you." "Yeah, I know but what can we do about Crooks since he's going to get it at the end of this week." "We could try to stop him somehow but I don't know how to do it." "Should we tell anybody about this?" "No, because then the others would want it as well but we can tell Slim about this." "So, let's tell Slim about this since we can trust him." "Ok, you can go tell him George." "I will right now." George got up and walked away from Candy and went up to Slim.

"Slim, can I ask you something." Slim replied, "Sure, what is it?" "Candy and I want to buy the house by the end of the month but Crooks wants it by the end of the week and we don't know what to do." "Well, you can try to stop him from buying the house." "We don't know how to stop him from buying the house." "You could try to talk him out of it." "How can we try to talk him out of it?" "You can try to convince him out of it." "How can we convince him to not getting the house?" "Make up a story or something to just convince him especially if it means lying to him." "Ok, I'll go and try to do that." George then walked away from Slim and went back to Crooks's room.

"Ok Crooks, I need to tell you something." "Now what is it? Do you want to go with me and get the house?" "Actually, no. I want you to get enough money to buy the house since its five-hundred dollars and you only have one-hundred, so you should wait to get it." "But, that would take a couple of months to get that much and I can't wait that long." "Well, Candy decided he's going to stay here instead and we could go together at the end of the month." "Really, Candy actually said that to you?" "Yeah, those were his exact words he said to me." "Ok then, but we should still go by the end of the week." "Fine, we'll go at the end of the week." George then walked out of the room and went over to Slim again.

"Ok, I went over and lied to him about it but he still wants to go at the end of the week." "Well, I guess you have to go along with it but if he does something bad to you, come to me as quickly as possible." "Ok, I will do that. What if we were at the house and he goes and kills them and then goes after me?" "Then, you just have to protect them from him and protect yourself." "Ok, that works well then." George then left and went over to Candy.

"Candy, I lied to Crooks about going at the end of the month and I told him that you're going to stay here and not go and he still wants to go at the end of the week." "Well, ok then. Then it's going to be you and him then?" "No, I'm going to try to find a way for you to come along with me at the end of this week." "How are you going to do that?" "You could come along with us and say you wanted to come now instead of later." "Ok, I'll do that then." George then went back to his bed and fell asleep.

The next day, George woke up and saw Crooks outside leaving the farm. "Hey, where are you going?" "I'm going to get the house today and don't wait for the end of the week." "Then, I'll go with you and also Candy decided to come with us to get the farm. So, I'm going to get him real quick." "Ok, but you better hurry back."

George then ran and saw Candy and Slim standing in the barn. "Crooks is leaving now and don't want to be kept waiting for long." Candy replied, "Oh, what are you going to do George?" "Well, you and I have to go with Crooks and hope he doesn't get in trouble." "Ok then, let's go with him." Slim then said to them, "Be careful you two, Crooks can be a pain if you don't watch him." George replied, "Ok, we'll keep a close eye on him." George and Candy then left the barn and went over to Crooks who was standing impatiently.

"Took you long enough to come here." George replied, "Yeah, we were just talking about how long it would take us to get there and I know it would take at least an half hour." "Good, the sooner we get there the better." Candy, Crooks, and George then left together to go get the house.

**AN HALF HOUR LATER**

George, Candy, and Crooks finally made it the house and saw how beautiful it was. They then walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. An old lady answered the door and said, "Why hello there. You must be the ones who want the house. Come inside, don't be scared." George then replied, "Why thank you for letting us inside your house." They went inside the house and the door shut.

Crooks was looking around and saw how beat up the house was and saw an old man lying down on a couch sleeping. Crooks then walked up with a gun in his hand and shot the old man. Everybody heard a gunshot and saw the old man dead right in front of Crooks who was holding a gun. The old lady saw this and started yelling at Crooks and then he shot at her heart killing her. Candy and George noticed this and saw how much of a killer Crooks was and he was pointing the gun right at them. George then said to Crooks, "Why did you kill them when they didn't do anything to you?" "I just wanted to kill them now so I don't have to worry about them and they were old as well. I'm going to kill Candy now since he's supposed to be dead already." He pointed his gun at Candy and shot him right between the eyes. George was terrified by what Crooks did and got angry at him. "You are very cruel that you killed those three and shouldn't of did that to them." Crooks looked at George and replied, "Yes, I'm a very cruel person and those three were old and gray and should've died quicker and so I decided to get them out of their misery. Now you're not going to tell anybody about this or I will kill you." "I already told Slim about this and he warned me that you were going to do this and you shouldn't deserve to live." Crooks then pointed the gun at George and shot a bullet and George jumped out of the way and Crooks kept shooting at him and then George grabbed a knife from a kitchen drawer and threw it at Crooks and just when he did that, Crooks saw him and shot him and they both died since they got each other's hearts and down they went.

Slim was waiting in the bunk house and realized George didn't come back and he went searching for him and then he saw a house and went inside and noticed everybody inside were dead and he ran back and never returned.


End file.
